The present invention relates to software defect management and correction. More particularly, the present invention relates to tracking of code base and defect diagnostic coupling with automated triage.
For a given product that is under development, a development group may be responsible for code development for the product and a test group may be responsible for testing the product. Test cases may be generated either by the development group or the test group to test the developed code. The test cases may be executed to test the product and any defects may be identified and reported for correction by either the development group or the test group. When any test case completes without error, the code under test may be considered to have passed that particular test case.